


Lazy Afternoons

by tigereyes45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, morgan twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Lon'Qu and Robin are finally able to enjoy a peaceful afternoon with their children. Little do they know that they aren't the only ones there.
Relationships: Lon'qu & Marc | Morgan, Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This story was commissioned. So thank you to the commissioner!

As Lon'qu opens his eyes he is greeted by a blissful sight that has somehow become commonplace by now. Beyond the white flowers, speckled with yellow dots, lies his family. In the same awkward positioning, they always seem to be found in. Napping in an open, empty field. No matter how many times they do this it always seems bizarre. At least in his mind.

It's not the itching from the grass and bugs that bothers him. Nor how much pollen scratches at his nose, just trying to bide a response from him. Even the sun made plenty of attempts to ruin their time. Glaring ever so menacingly down upon all of them. Not a cloud in sight to over any shade or comfort. Those are all commonplace problems when one decides to loft around in a meadow. Every person faces similar problems as they step out the door.

What is bizarre is how often his family has been found, asleep, alone, without their memories in fields like this one. His wife was first. Lost in the fields of Ylisse. Their son lost in a northern, frozen field. Not even Ferox, but somewhere close. As if he was trying to make his way home. Then there was that final time. The solemn moment he had expected to be the last.

"Father?" Morgan's intrepid call cuts through his thoughts. His body shoots up. Tearing up a few strands of grass with him in his rush. There squirming in Robin's arms were the pair of twins. A shock their birth had been. Given twins when they had only expected a son.

"Father's here," Lon'qu coos as he scoots closer to them. Leaving a wake of flatten grass behind. Immediately Morgan pushes her brother away. She was as quick to take charge as her mother. Not that little Marc really seemed to care. He tumbles down Robin's chest. Straight into her arm. Laughing at the sight her white hair shows smudges of green in it.

"Quite a daddy's girl." Robin teases, lifting Marc back up.

"The opposite of her mother," he agrees while trying to balance the tiny ball of chaos.

"Not entirely." Robin elbows him awkwardly from his place on the ground. It becomes more of a playful punch with the side of her arm then a real elbow.

"No not entirely." he agrees as Morgan finally stops twisting in his arms. Having found her preferred place up against his shoulder. The tiny toddler all but catches him in a death grip. There were many similarities between the two. While both of the twins had his hair color, they had their mother's eyes. 

"I think nap time is over." Lon'Qu nods in agreement as Marc yawns.

"Maybe not for him."

"He'll wake up," Robin holds Marc out from her as she sits up. He kicks stubbornly at the air. Tiny hands outreaching towards her warm embrace. "just gotta make him stand." If only they were all here.

"Robin?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you heard from Morgan at all?"

Robin holds Marc closer to her chest. At the mere mention of their missing son from the future, she seizes up. A smile on her face. While fear grips her heart. It's like a dark shadow always waiting on one of them to fall. Lon'Qu is well aware of it. It's a guest at their empty five person table. The long silence between them as they lay in bed at night. A silent reminder that he still hasn't met the twins. All burden by a question. Did he have a twin? Which only leads to more questions. Until they are diving head first into a rabbit hole that causes so much doubt. He wonders which of them will give in and seek him out first. Sometimes Lon'Qu believes Robin has already tried.

"No I haven't," Ice stings the middle of his warm heart. An organ that Morgan had helped thaw out once. "But I know that wherever he is, he'll come back to us."

She can't know that. It's impossible too, but he also enjoys the thought.

Morgan comes back with a new vigor in her step. She grabs Marc's hands, pulling with renewed determination. There's a whine but little other fight from him. Lon'Qu isn't sure what to do in these situations. He's never had siblings. Only two people in his life ever had to drag him around and coax him into doing anything. Both were loves of his life.

Robin holds Marc out again. He sulks in her hold. If his face wasn't so tiny it would mirror the one on Robin right now. When Morgan learns to look like that she truly will be unstoppable.

Morgan's tiny hands finally let go of Lon'Qu's shirt. She hops off with an eager smile. With all eyes on her, Morgan goes to pull on Marc's legs.

"Marc wanna run?"

He kicks at her hands, but Morgan doesn't budge. She stops asking. "Marc! Come. Play!" There's a tug after every word. With a strength beyond her years she pulls her brother further down and out of Robin's hold.

Before he could fall, Robin sets Marc down in the grass beside Morgan. "Go play with your sister buddy." It's as much of a suggestion as telling a soldier to raise their sword would be.

Reluctantly Marc stands up. With a pout that Lon'Qu has never seen on his older self, he follows Morgan out towards the bed of wild red pansies nearby. Shouting quickly starts as the two crash into the petals. They disappear from site in a mess of petals.

Lon'Qu watches as they play. Slowly and steadily the two chase each other further into the meadow. Robin leans into him. Her head weighs heavily on his shoulder. How long since they had a peaceful moment like this? Between her recovery, and the constant visits it's rare.

Not since before Morgan disappeared.

Robin loops her arms through his. If she had any clue as to where his thoughts were there's no attempt to make it clear. It feels like a cruel joke. Losing his son when he finally got his family. At first Lon'Qu wasn't sure how to feel about him. That boy lost in time, with no memories wasn't his child. The same blood flows through their veins, but can you truly claim a child on blood alone? Not in his humble opinion. An opinion Morgan forced him to reconsider.

For a few years it was just them. Of course years with only each other would change, well, everything. They searched to the ends of the world. Under every rock, and up in every tree. There were days they spent camping in different fields, certain they would find her there. If not alive then at least her body.

Not that Morgan ever let him think that way for long. Even when they had lost Robin he was positive. In fact Morgan took on many extra jobs when his mother was gone. Between being a temporary tactician for Chrom's men, the leader of the search mission, and somehow a caretaker for his father too.

One morning where getting up was especially difficult he was ready to give up. It was cold. There was nothing but dead silence. Even his bed hadn't been of any comfort. Almost like the mornings back in Ferox. Lon'Qu thought it a sign. He was ready to learn the truth about Robin. Even if it had meant he would be meeting his own fate.

Then there was Morgan. He arrived with a plate of eggs, and apple slices. A blessing in disguise. The smile he wore was bright enough to light up the entirety of that empty, depressing house. After that he was always there. Every morning. A plate of food, and a list of updates.

They started going on walks when Lon'Qu felt like he could face the sun again. It was nice. Seeing all those familiar faces. They were almost ghosts in his mind. Lost souls Robin had brought around. Their place wasn't around him with her gone.

Or so he had thought.

"Father!" Marc's cry sends Lon'Qu into a state of panic. Robin lets him go, as he reaches for his sword.

His eyes narrowing as they spy a stranger with the twins. Morgan stands stalwart between the stranger and her little brother. No other soul was supposed to be here. This was a secret place. Knowledge of which was only granted to those in the shepherds.

"Robin did you bring your tome?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Someone is with the children."

"What?" Robin jumps to her feet, no longer feeling sleepy in this summer haze. 

Lon'Qu's hand shoots out to stop her from breaking out into a full run. If the stranger spies them they could make off with the twins. This situation requires patience. The hair on his arm stands up as electricity fills the air. Risking a glance, he could see Robin clinging to her tome with a death grip. Little sparks of lightning shoot out of her free hand.

This could end with murder without an ounce of blood spilt. Lon'Qu isn't sure if that's a better way for the children to see their first dead body, or worst. His eyes shoot back towards the stranger. They were now being led by the twins. Morgan walks as if she has a purpose. One hand around the stranger's, the other in her brother's hold. She's dragging both of them back towards them. Whoever this person was they weren't about to run.

Maybe it was Frederick stopping by for a visit. This guest of theirs seemed tall. Their shoulder's weren't quite as broad as Frederick's but they had long, brown hair. It falls in curly locks down past their shoulders. While the knight had let his hair grow somewhat it wasn't nearly that long. 

As they get closer Lon'Qu's tension eases. The chances of this stranger meaning ill shrinks by the second. By the time they were able to see his face, Lon'Qu was nervous. His nerves were a thing that rarely settle down. There's a soft breeze. It's attempts to ease his worries is lost on him the moment it pushes the stranger's hair out of his face.

Steel crashes into the soft grass with nary a sound. All the electricity in the air disappears instantaneously. Morgan smiles proudly about her find.

"Father, mother, I'm home!"

There's an audible gasp from his right. One Lon'Qu barely hears over the rushing air. Finally! After so long his family was together again. All of them. Lon'Qu wraps his arms under Morgan's. His eldest son starts to fall back from their sudden embrace. Of course Lon'Qu wasn't gonna let him fall. Tightening his hold, Lon'Qu hoists Morgan up. There's a laugh he's been missing for the last few years, and he holds on tighter.

If anyone understand having to go off on your own to find yourself. He was willing to wait a hundred more years if he had to, for Morgan's return. The former champion had even considered scouring this whole world in search for him, the moment the twins could protect themselves. From now he was never going to let him go again.

There's a firm hand on his shoulder. It gently navigates Lon'Qu's arms down. Allowing Morgan's feet to touch the ground again. Robin's soft brown eyes amplify the beauty of her gigantic smile.

Softly, as if her voice was to strained to convey all her emotions, "Welcome home."

The rest of the day was spent cajoling on the walk back home. Morgan became fast friends with his siblings. Marc insisted on playing with Morgan's longer brown hair. Their little girl found a comfortable chair in her big brother's arms. Robin and Lon'Qu walk barely ahead of the trio, watching with easy smiles. Today was better then either had expected. Lon'Qu shall commit this final scene to memory. One that won't age or fracture under the sands of time.


End file.
